Безобидное хобби
by morbus-rus
Summary: Миранда обнаруживает "безобидное хобби" коммандера Шепард.  перевод


**Author: Pigblossom**

**Original: .net/s/5840655/1/**

**Безобидное хобби**

Миранда Лоусон - топ-оперативник Цербера, заместитель капитана SSV Нормандия, генетически сконструированная для вашего удовольствия - сидела за своим столом и проводила обычную проверку компьютеров Нормандии. У каждого члена экипажа был личный аккаунт, использующийся для почты, просмотра галанета, игр и конечно же скачивания порно (коллекция Джейкоба была особенно обширна, факт, которым Миранда собиралась его шантажировать как только предоставится возможность).

Конечно, для Миранды определение "личный" было "доступный только пользователю и оперативнику Лоусон", и если пользователь не знал о втором пункте, что ж, незнание еще никому не вредило. Если только Миранда не находила что-то в их аккаунте, что могло угрожать миссии, в таком случае это вредило им очень, очень сильно.

Закатив глаза на последнюю покупку Джейкоба, "Ханарские Проститутки часть XII" Миранда вышла из его аккаунта. Она не ожидала действительно найти что-то компроментирующее, но всегда был шанс, что они член команды может упустить конфиденциальную информацию, специально или нет. Даже один комментарий по электронной почте мог представлять риск, позволив какому-нибудь из многочисленных врагов Цербера предсказать движение Нормандии. Так что, пока Коммандер была занята изучая заброшенного Жнеца, она щелкнула пальцами и ввела специальный пароль, дающий ей доступ к частному терминалу Карлы Шепард.

Она просматривала почту Коммандера мельком, не находя ничего интересного. Пара сильно зашифрованных сообщений к её азари на Иллиум, в основном содержащие смущающие выражения чувств и выражение озабоченности о состоянии доктора Т'Сони. Также было письмо к Уильямс, попытка восстановить поврежденные узы дружбы. Миранда с удовлетворением заметила что в обоих случаях Шепард весьма расплывчато упомянула о миссии и уже собралась выйти из аккаунта, как её внимание привлек безобидный файл данных под названием "Миранда-наказание".

Миранда нахмурилась. Она не думала, что у Шепарда с ней проблемы, и уж определенно не до такой степени чтобы её следовало наказать. Она поломала голову, пытаясь найти случаи, где она возможно могла показаться Коммандеру недостаточно усердной. Ничто не пришло на ум и она пожала плечами и открыла документ, быстро просматривая содержимое.

_Келли Чамберс вошла в офис начальницы, но не увидела офицера Цербера на своем обычном месте за столом._

_"Мисс Лоусон?" позвала она. "Вы сказали что хотите поговорить о моем ежегодном обзоре производительности?"_

_"Сюда" позвал голос с автралийским акцентом, и Келли послушно прошла в личные покои Миранды, где была потрясена увидев другую женщину одетой только в сапоги до бедра и черные стринги, украшенные знаком Цербера, её совершенное тело было полностью открыто удивленному взору йомена. Хлыст слегка покачивался в её правой руке._

_"Да, твой обзор производительности." мурлыкнула Миранда. "Честно говоря, йомен, я обеспокоена."_

_"Обеспокоены, м-мэм?" рассеянно пробормотала Келли, не в силах оторвать взгляд от великолепных грудей Миранды._

_"У меня есть опасения насчет вашей лояльности, Чамберс. Хотя вы очевидно персонально отвечаете Коммандеру, это все еще корабль Цербера, в первую очередь, и потребности Цербера должны иметь наивысший приоритет. Кто старший офицер Цербера на этом корабле, йомен?"_

_"Эм, вы, мэм?" осмелилась ответить Келли._

_"Точно." ухмыльнулась Миранда. "То есть, логически рассуждая, заботиться о МОИХ потребностях ваша основная задача, верно?"_

_К этому моменту Келли не узнала бы логику даже если бы призрак Аристотеля ударил её по голове копией "Приора Аналитики", так что она только кивнула и постаралась не истекать слюной._

_"Хорошо!" сказала Миранда. Она вручила Келли мячик-кляп. "Теперь надень это и сними всё остальное."_

В это время Джейкоб Тейлор спускался в столовую на обед, и звук возмущенного вопля Миранды заставил его от удивления уронить поднос с едой. Оставив сержанта Гарднера убираться, он поспешил в её офис, чтобы найти покрасневшую коллегу бессвязно кричащей на свой компьютер.

"В чем дело, Миранда?" спросил он.

"Шепард! Она…Это…Из всё команды - Чамберс!... Я…"

"Эй, эй! Нужны полные предложения, Миранда!" крикнул Джейкоб. Миранда остановилась и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь восстановить привычное спокойное равнодушие.

_"К черту равнодушие."_ подумала она, и закричала: "Мы потратили два долбаных года и бог знает сколько миллиардов воскрешая полную извращенку!" Джейкоб был ошеломлен таким выражением эмоций.

"Извращенка? Ты имеешь в виду Шепард? Ты что, шутишь? Эта женщина настолько сурова… с ней хочется еще раз проверить застегнуты ли все пуговицы." Миранда не потрудилась ответить и только махнула ему на терминал. Джейкоб минуту изучал текст, затем выпучил глаза.

"Что за…? Келли? Ты…с ней… она… Целый кулак? Оуч!" Он подарил Миранде неуверенный взгляд. "Я собираюсь рискнуть и поинтересоваться, этого же никогда не случалось, верно?"

"Верно!" отрезала она. "Это все продукт развратного воображения коммандера. Чамберс, черт побери!"

"Точно." кивнул Джейкоб. "Ну… можно мне копию этого? Для, ты знаешь, анализа? Ай!" Он потер ушибленную руку. "Я только спросил!"

"Почему? Ханарские проститутки надоели?" рявкнула Миранда.

"Откуда ты знаешь…? Миранда!" заскулил Джейкоб. Миранда усмехнулась над его смущенным видом и закрыла файл. Она была готова забыть обо всем этом и постараться стереть из разума изображение её и чертовой йомена Чамберс (из всей команды!) делающих… _всякое_ вместе, и надеяться сохранить невозмутимость при следующем разговоре с Шепард. Но затем она внимательнее взглянула на _другие_ файлы. Десятки из них, если точнее, многие с именами которые она знала. Глубоко вздохнув, она открыла один.

"Мм, Джейкоб?" мягко поинтересовалась она. "Ты можешь сказать что вы с Тейном особенно близки?"

"Тейном?" пожал плечами Джейкоб. "Не особенно. Я все еще не люблю убийц но пока он делает свою работу и не причиняет проблем все в порядке."

"Угу." сказала Миранда, не отрываясь от экрана. "Значит _не особенно_ близки, да?" Она ткнула в экран.

_Джейкоб смотрел в потолок, желая чтобы они собрались делать это в комнате с кондиционером. Воздух в Отсеке Жизнеобеспечения был теплее и суше, чем он привык, и даже обнаженным он чувствовал неприятное тепло, от которого на темной коже начали появляться капли пота._

_Впрочем, подумал он, этот небольшой дискомфорт того стоил. Он двинул лодыжками, ноги были разведены, оставляя его открытым пылающему взору дрелла-убийцы._

_"Ты готов?" спросил Тейн,похоть в его шершавом голове была еще сильнее обычного. Джейкоб кивнул, и тут же глубоко вздохнул, когда тонкие, покрытые смазкой пальцы Дрелла скользнули в его анус и…_

На этот раз крики достигли главной батареи, где Келли Чамберс, проводя свой обычный осмотр боевого духа команды, разговаривала с Гаррусом. Естественно, они оба поспешили в офис Миранды узнать в чем дело.

"Выруби это! Ради бога, выруби это!" кричал Джейкоб, тыча дулом дробовика в терминал Миранды.

"Я пытаюсь!" визжала она, одной рукой закрывая глаза а другой слепо печатая на клавиатуре.

"Кхм." два агента Цербера подняли голову и увидев турианца и йомена глядящих на них, собрали все силы чтобы взять себя в руки.

"Что-то не так?" спросил Гаррус, с любопытством двинув мандибулами. Миранда и Джейкоб обменялись взглядом.

"Ничего!" чересчур быстро сказала Миранда. "Просто небольшой программный сбой, который Джейкоб помогает исправить."

"С помощью дробовика?" скептически спросила Келли. Миранда решила что она действительно не очень любит Келли.

"Техподдержка была занята." отрезала она. "В любом случае, все в порядке, вы можете вернуться к тому чем занимались, чем бы вы ни занимались."

"Извини, но так просто ты не уйдешь." хмыкнул Гаррус. "Это слишком уж интригующе." Он обошел стол и взглянул на экран терминала. "Дата-файлы? Хмм. Джейкоб и Тейн - "Пламя тел"? Самара и Джек… Грант?" Он с интересом взглянул на Миранду. "Не хочешь рассказать что это такое?"

"Если хочешь знать, это коллекция откровенных порнографических рассказов." призналась Миранда. Гаррус и Келли уставились на неё. "Я их не писала!" торопливо объяснила она. "Это Шепард! Эта женщина одержима!"

"Шепард? Пишет порно? Это смешно!" воскликнул Гаррус.

"Доказательства прямо здесь!" сказала Миранда. "Десятки, все о членах экипажа. Спросите Джейкоба если не верите мне." Все взглянули на солдата Цербера.

"Ужас, ужас." хныкал Джейкоб, с тоской глядя в ствол дробовика.

"Видите?" сказала Миранда. "Я боялась, что это побочный эффект проекта Лазарь, но некоторым из историй больше двух лет. Шепард должно быть восстановила их с места крушения старой Нормандии. Смотрите на эту: Гаррус\Прессли - Первый контакт". Разве Прессли не старый зам Шепарда?"

Гаррус сделал шаг назад. "Я…я не могу поверить." задохнулся он.

"Всё тут. Можешь прочесть если…"

"Откуда она узнала?" заплакал Гаррус.

"…хочешь… Что?" сказала Миранда.

"Обо мне и Прессли!" завопил Гаррус. "Мы держали наши отношения в секрете. О Прессли, любимый! Я так по тебе скучаю!" Все смущенно отвернулись когда турианец начал рыдать.

Собрание в офисе Миранды привлекло внимание, и Джек, сопровождаемая Грантом и Тали, вошла в комнату.

"**** всем, вы **** ****." весело поздоровалась она. "В чем *** дело?"

Миранда вздохнула. "Шепард писала о нас порнографические рассказы."

"Что, обо всех?" спросила Тали.

"А я хоть в одном есть?" спросила Келли, пытаясь заглянуть за плечо Миранды.

"Нет!" рявкнула Миранда, пихая её пока та не отступила.

"Порнографические?" спросил Грант. "Что это? Инкубатор не упоминал об этом."

"Изображения или описания сексуальных актов созданные с целью вызвать возбуждение." объяснила Келли.

"*****." Заключила Джек.

"Хм." Грант пожал плечами. "Думаю, это не для кроганов." Миранда взглянула на список файлов.

"Шепард с этим не согласна." сказала она. Открыв файл она начала читать вслух:

_Грант зарычал и бросился на противника, но старший кроган был начеку и ускользнул от атаки, затем ударил биотической волной ему в бок, сбив молодого воина на землю. Прежде чем он успел среагировать, Рекс был на нем, захватив Гранта в борцовский захват который молодой кроган не мог разорвать._

_"Ты силен, парень, признаю. Может даже сильнее меня." рыкнул Рекс. "Но опыт всегда побеждает грубую силу."_

_"Ты убьешь меня?" спросил Грант, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из хватки военачальника._

_"Я не собираюсь ослаблять клан." ответил Рекс. "Но ты бросил мне вызов. Я не могу просто отпустить тебя, не убедившись, что ты понял кто главный." Биотика вспыхнула, и серебряная броня Гранта щелкнула и рухнула вниз. Рекс изучал мускулистое тело молодого крогана, на покрытом шрамами лице разползалась похотливая улыбка. Он провел по телу Гранта рукой, пока не достиг мошонки._

_"Окир не шутил, когда сказал, что ты совершенен." произнес он, расстегивая свою броню."_

"**** **** ты **** прямо в ****, **** Шепард **** **** полный пипец." прокомментировала Джек когда Миранда закончила. Все посмотрели на крогана, ожидая реакции. Грант пожал плечами.

"Окир не давал мне подробностей о ритуалах спаривания кроганов." сказал он. "Судя по тому, что я знаю, это довольно точное описание."

"У _Гранта_ есть история?" заскулила Келли. "Ты _уверена_, что про меня нет ни одной? Например, какая-нибудь история про прекрасного, покрытого шрамами командора влюбившегося в его младшего офицера? Или что-то подобное."

"Нет! Заткнись!" отрезала Миранда.

"Прессли, дорогой. Моя жизнь без тебя пуста. Почему Шепард просто не оставил меня умирать?" бормотал заплаканный Гаррус. В углу Джейкоб покачивался взад-вперед, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир.

"То есть Шепард заводит, когда она представляет нас занимающимися сексом друг с другом?" спросила Тали.

"Видимо так." ответила Миранда, нахмурившись. "Как это ни отвратительно. Я могу представить, как она сидит по ночам одна, придумывая эти извращенные рассказы."

"Да." сказала Келли. "Она должно быть часами сидит в своих апартаментах, сидя за терминалом, вероятно, обнаженная. Трогая себя, пока пишет. Её прекрасное лицо освещает только свет от экрана когда она доводит себя до оргазма, и в её разуме ничего кроме секса, секса, секса! Ох!" задохнулась йомен. "Думаю, мне нужно с кем-то переспать." Тали подарила йомену удивленный взгляд и решила что её лучше просто игнорировать.

"Мне интересно, " сказала кварианка, "написала ли Шепард про себя хотя бы в одной истории."

"Почему?" поинтересовалась Джек. "Ты хочешь **** **** твою **** **** пока **** Шепард **** **** **** **** её **** **** может немного легкой классической музыки и **** **** её ****?"

"Не знаю насчет неё, но я точно хочу." пробормотала Келли.

Тали вздохнула. "Забудь."

"Вообще-то я кое-что видела…" Миранда прокрутила список файлов. "А, вот оно. 'Я\Лиара - Счастливое воссоединение.'". Она открыла файл, пока другие собрались вокруг. "Давайте посмотрим. Ужин… свечи… медленный танец." Она удивленно моргнула. "Черт возьми, это самая сопливая история которую я читала. Как одна из тех романтических книжек которые Заид притворяется что не читает."

"**** эту хрень, давай к ****" потребовала Джек.

"Не торопи меня." пробормотала Миранда. "Я люблю тебя… еще больше люблю тебя… предложение брака? Вы что, шутите?" офицер Цербера закатила глаза. "Это спаситель галактики? Хм, вот это многообещающе." Она остановилась и откашлялась.

_Шепард охнула, когда её возлюбленная прыгнула ей прямо на колени, улыбаясь с таким восторгом, что казалась невменяемой._

_"Да, Карла, о да! Я выйду за тебя!"_

_"Какое облегчение." пошутила Шепард. "Я потеряла квитанцию на кольцо."_

_"Угум-м." сказала Лиара. "У тебя еще есть квитанция на платье?"_

_"А? Да, но… эй!" сказала коммандер, когда юная азари разорвала её платье, открыв маленькие, твердые груди разведчика, которые археолог, похоже, сочла неплохим десертом. Шепард ответила тем же, разрывая одежду азари, прежде чем внезапно опомниться._

_"Погоди, Лиара, погоди." выдохнула она. Лиара взглянула на неё._

_"Пвффсшу пвщеня?" спросила она, неохотно выпуская изо рта сосок Карлы. "Что-то не так?"_

_"Не совсем." успокоила её Шепард. "Но раз уж это особый случай, я хотела попробовать кое-что другое." Её невеста была заинтригована._

_"Что у тебя на уме?" поинтересовалась Лиара. Ответ Шепард был прерван звуком открывающейся двери._

_"Входи." позвала Шепард. Дверь открылась и Тали вошла внутрь, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что пара была обнажена. Лиара пискнула и попыталась прикрыться, но Шепард её остановила._

_"Все в порядке, Лиара." сказала она. "Я же сказала, что хочу попробовать кое-что другое, поэтому пригласила Тали присоединиться к нам." Тали кивнула и махнула Лиаре рукой._

_"Ты уверена?" спросила Лиара. "В смысле… не то чтобы я возражала, но разве костюм Тали не будет проблемой?"_

_"Мы об этом подумали." заверила её Тали, выуживая из одного из многих скрытых карманов большой серебристый фаллос. "Это была идея Шепард, но я собрала это из запчастей." Она подключила секс-игрушку в разьем костюма на промежности. "Видишь? Он взаимодействует с нервным стимулятором моего костюма, так что я смогу чувствовать все что я делаю." Щелкнуло, и фаллос начал вибрировать. "Итак, кто будет первой?"_

_Шепард поцеловала свою невесту прежде чем мягко подтолкнуть её в направлении кварианки. "Ты первая, любовь моя." сказала она. "Сейчас я просто хочу посмотреть."_

Члены экипажа посмотрели друг на друга. Ну, некоторые из них. Джейкоб все еще был в шоке и смотрел в никуда, Гаррус пытался взять себя в руки прежде чем снова сорваться в рыдания и причитать о своем "лысом боге любви", Гранту было скучно и он бился головой о стену чтобы развлечься, а Тали деловито вычисляла на инструметроне, бормоча "революция в сексуальной жизни кварианцев" и "патент будет стоить миллионы!"

В любом случае, Миранда, Джек и Келли взглянули друг на друга.

"****. Ну полностью **** ****". Сказала Джек.

"Не говори так." сказала Миранда, массажируя виски. "Если это выйдет наружу, репутации Шепард конец. Раньше или позже нам надо будет убедить совет в реальности Жнецов и у нас ни черта не выйдет если они будут смотреть на Шепард и бояться, не представляет ли она их в середине оргии."

"Конечно, даже Шепард не будет…" Келли замерла, глядя на мрачное выражение лица Миранды. "Или будет?" Миранда устало кивнула.

"Позволь представить тебе вот это: Консул Андерсон в "Церемонии вступления". Видимо это жгучая история о похоти, коррупции и галактической политике. Если ты попросишь меня это прочесть, я ударю тебя биотикой так, что ты будешь похожа на кучу, которую оставляет после себя Грант."

"Неа." вставил Грант. "Она недостаточно большая."

"Погоди, придурочный _Совет_ получил историю, а я нет? Это отстой!" надулась Келли. Миранда её проигнорировала.

"Я хочу сказать что это жуткое хобби коммандера может привести к разрушению всей органической жизни которую мы знаем! Не говоря о том, что я не смогу больше с ней говорить, не думая о том, что должна принять душ."

"**** тут. Значит **** Шепард пишет грязные **** истории. Не так уж **** плохо." пожала плечами Джек.

"Не так плохо?" задохнулась Миранда. "Да она свела меня с Чамберс - из всей команды!"

"Хочешь сказать что про меня всё таки есть история? Обалдеть!" сказала Келли.

"ЗАТКНИСЬ, ЧАМБЕРС!" взревела Миранда.

Именно в этот момент Тейн,привлеченный шумом, заглянул в офис узнать что происходит. Эффект был мгновенным. Джейкоб вырвался из кататонии и вскочил на ноги, дико взглянув на убийцу и вскинул дробовик, крича "Я не твоя долбаная _сиха_!" Миранда быстро отреагировала, взмахнув рукой и отбив ствол вверх. Выстрел ударил в потолок. Команда восприняла это как сигнал сойти с ума.

"Драка!" радостно заорал Грант и врезал Гаррусу в морду, отбросив его к стене. Тали прыгнула на спину крогану, безрезультатно пытаясь оттащить его от изумленного товарища, пока наконец не вызвала боевого дрона, приказав "бить по глазам", отвлекая Гранта пока Гаррус не опомнился и не врезал ему по шарам.

Джек пожала плечами и опрокинула Келли. Чисто для удовольствия.

"Неважно," сказал Тейн и закрыл дверь.

Он встретил Шепард когда коммандер вышла из лифта, приказав Самаре и Мордину отнести отключенного гета в отсек ИИ. Разведчицу тут же привлекли звуки насилия из офиса Миранды.

"Что, черт возьми, творится, Тейн?" поинтересовалась она. Тейн моргнул и расфокусировал глаза. Шепард узнала признак флешбека и нетерпеливо отпихнула убийцу в сторону и вошла в офис, тут же обнаружив себя в эпицентре полномасштабной драки.

"ВСЕМ НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПРЕКРАТИТЬ!" взревела она. Все бойцы замерли и взглянули на неё с виноватым (или, в случае Джек и Гранта невероятно веселым) выражением лица. Шепард нахмурилась, глядя на валяющиеся на полу тела, но втайне подумала: _"Из этого выйдет неплохая история."_


End file.
